


Tales of the Wild Bosmeri Rose

by pastelescope



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelescope/pseuds/pastelescope
Summary: These are tales of an out of place wood elf in Skyrim. Though he lets fate decide his path, he can’t help but notice his past can get caught up in his adventures too. Amidst all the adventuring and fighting, how will he himself handle matters of the heart?
Kudos: 1





	Tales of the Wild Bosmeri Rose

It was a dark evening in Markarth. Everyone slowly began to leave the streets and make their way home to rest another night. But amidst all of this, two individuals stood on a bridge not far from Understone Keep.

The apothecary assistant, Muiri, and a young wood elf in furs.

After a long and lengthy discussion between them both, Muiri began to make her way back to The Hag’s Cure with a smile she never thought she’d make again although the happiness she felt was sprinkled with revenge. In leaving the assassination task to this wood elf that appeared before her, she knew all would be well and taken care of. Contacting the Dark Brotherhood was the best idea she ever had.

The wood elf, Synhelas, adjusted his fur trader costume and tucked the lotus extract given to him for his contract into his pocket. He waved a fake goodbye and made his way to his room for the evening at the Silver-Blood Inn.

After all, he had a lot to think about that evening. Not only his contract but another pressing matter as well. He had spoken with the priest of Arkay at Understone Keep earlier that day as well with regard to someone eating their dead. He was not one to turn down easy coin so he agreed to look into it as soon as he could.

Synhelas figured if he could finish up the hall of the dead issue quickly, there would be no reason he couldn’t follow that up with his contract shortly after. All that stood between him and his gold was three simple tasks. That’s all.

Well, sleeping on this stone bed seemed like quite the task too.

Despite that, his night went well and he woke up early and eager to investigate the hall of the dead.

As Synhelas walked his way closer to Understone Keep, he couldn’t help but be truly amazed by the size of this palace. Not that he’d ever want to live in a palace such as that, but it would be nice to have a large home to call his own someday. Something that felt like a palace where he’d feel like a jarl amongst regular folk.

Daydreams saved for a later time, he made his way to the palace. Walking through the large doors, he looked around at the carved stone and dwemer design-work that he had only heard of from others around him. It was quite breathtaking.

He couldn’t help but get distracted and continue to walk past where he needed to go and straight ahead in the direction of The Mournful Throne to admire more of this strange architecture. He might have been stuck this way for quite a while had he not bumped into another individual.

“I’d take heed in watching where you’re going, Bosmer...” Synhelas looked up to see the hooded face of a high elf standing in front of him. 

“S-Sorry. I was on my way to the hall of the dead and I-“

The Altmer held up a hand to silence him and began to usher him aside to a separate corner, away from potential eavesdroppers.

“Listen, boy...I’m feeling quite forgiving right now. So much in fact that if you can do something for me, this little mistake of bumping into Ondolemar, head of the Thalmor Justiciars, can all be forgiven...”

The way he emphasized ‘Thalmor Justicars’ was all Synhelas needed to be compliant. He was aware of the Thalmor and their strength and while he knew where his people stood in their eyes, he himself tried to avoid bringing attention to himself. After all, that’s what his job entailed anyway so why start now?

“What will I have to do?”

Ondolemar gave a condescending but pleased smirk. “There’s a bard in this town by of Ogmund. We are becoming increasingly aware of his worship of Talos but we have no concrete evidence. Since we can’t go by word alone...we need proof. Bring me evidence of his heretical Talos worship and all will be forgiven.”

Synhelas’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting a task like this to be so suddenly thrown at him. “Proof? What kind of proof?” He hushed himself the best he could through gritted teeth though he wasn’t exactly all that excited to be used as a dog to fetch items with.

“Listen boy, I enjoy your inquisitive nature, I do but my patience is wearing thin. I’m very certain he is in possession of an amulet tied to the worship of Talos. Is that enough proof for you or should I put it in writing as well?” Ondolemar was becoming increasingly more irritable as the seconds ticked by.

However, with this attitude, Synhelas wasn’t having it. “No, I’m sure you’ll have to get Kynareth to paint a beautiful picture in the sky of your intentions before I agree. And with that, I’ll take my leave. I’m no thief, Ondo-“

Ondolemar swiftly grabbed Synhelas’s arm and shoved him back into the corner, pinning him down with his forearm across the small Bosmer’s chest.

“...I may not know your name now, but I can in time. However, what I do know is that while you aren’t a thief, you are an assassin. And if word got out that a little murder was running amok in Markarth...that’d be a little problematic for you, wouldn’t it?”

Synhelas for the first time in a quite a while felt true fear. His body grew chill like Sithis himself was claiming his soul then and there. The way Ondolemar glared down at him was like a wolf and he was his prey.

“Do what I...kindly...asked you to do...or you’ll be worrying about more than just a public ridicule for bumping into me, cur.”

It took him a moment to respond before nodding his head and running off, frightened for his life.

He knew what the Thalmor could do but with Ondolemar being the head of the Justicars...who knew what he alone was capable of?

Shaking off the fear, he set his eyes out for this Ogmund, finally tailing him and following him into his home as night fell over Markarth once more.

Synhelas found Ogmund asleep in his bed. Soundly dreaming of who knows what. Carefully he made his way over to a chest that he was sure held something that would fit Ondolemar’s ‘request.’

After digging around, he did manage to find an amulet that beared the symbol of Talos. 

Trying his best to sneak back out of Ogmund’s home, he slowly crouched low to the floor and slowly made his way back to the door in the same manner he had gotten to the chest in the first place.

Gentle step after gentle step.

No sudden movements.

Almost there...

And-

Caught.

But surprisingly, he didn’t put up a fight.

The look in Ogmund’s eyes was full of rage and contempt but yet there was a hint of defeat.

They’d both been caught for different reasons and now only silence lingered between them.

Without saying a word, Synhelas gave a nod and left Ogmund’s home, swiftly hurrying back to the palace.

When he got there, it was as if Ondolemar knew. As Synhelas approached the large steps, he saw Ondolemar standing at the very top. He cautiously approached the steps, making sure not to lose sight of him should he decide to double cross him.

Once they were face to face, Synhelas yanked the amulet from his pocket and shoved it into Ondolemar’s chest.

“Here’s your damn proof...”

Ondolemar ignored the obvious attempt at angering him and looked the amulet over. “Good, now we can make a proper arrest on our end...”

Synhelas just rolled his eyes. “I suppose I can leave now? I have other business to attend to and I don’t want to waste any more time than I have to.”

“Yes yes, I’m sure that you do. But before you go...”

Ondolemar leaned down to Synhelas’s ear and whispered something that chilled him to the core.

“I now know who you are Synhelas...the Thalmor may need an obedient whelp like you in the future. We’ll be watching. Oh, and happy killing...”

And with a light pat on the shoulder, he left Synhelas alone. He knew his name now. He knew his face. How could they work so quickly to find out information like that?

He tried to shake it off but the more he tried, the more it bothered him. He was now at the whim of the Thalmor.

With that realization, he made his way to the hall of the dead, unsure of where his actions would take him next.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this wasn’t entirely lore accurate. I had to do some research about the Aldmeri Dominion beforehand to make sure I had the Bosmer/Altmer relationship correct. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
